


Trees Of Love

by deanspieinthesky



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Love at First Sight, Mentions of underage drinking, One Shot, Realationships, Underage Drinking, characters are all of age and not drinking, no dad in story but mentions, not about trees, not drinking in the story, not that long but awesome, or i mean sitting in a tree, secret realationship, some of age drinking (like a sentence), taging a lot of tags, tree sitting, tree's are cannon, why do i write stories with trees in them?, yepp.. that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanspieinthesky/pseuds/deanspieinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shy but rebellious girl. A thrill seeking but caring guy. A strict dad with a liquor stash. An insecure mom with hidden problems. What could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trees Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a one shot memoir that I had to write for English class and I had gotten an A on it so I decided to write it out for y'all. I hope you like it. c:

"Mom... Uh... Hey mom, um.." I carefully walked into the living room where my mother was sitting quietly. "Hello sweetie", she said with a sickening sweet smile on her face. 

"I don't have much time right now, I have a lecture soon, but there's something- um, something I need to tell you." My mother raised her eyebrows at me questioningly. The corners of her mouth quirked upwards and she sat up a bit in her rocker. 

"Why don't you sit dear and tell me what's going on, alright." 

I hesitantly sat down across the room in the black leather couch. "You're not going to like what I have to say and it's- it's completely true. I really don't know if you're going to like it... But umm..." I paused. What the hell am I thinking?!? I can't just tell her, she'll kill me. Oh well, see you on the other side... "I'm going to tell you now. Please don't get mad at me."

"Go on", she said firmly. 

"Do you remember when I was 15? When you asked if I'd gotten into dad's liquor stash because I wouldn't talk? Well... That day I decided to take a walk. Yes, I know it was stupid. I was drunk so I took a walk, well if you call the way I was moving 'walking'." I paused again, suspense soaking the cool air. "Well, I saw this tree, but it wasn't just any tree. I'm not sure it was because I was intoxicated or whatever, but umm.. It was glowing. Beautiful and majestic looking. So I stumbled over there to where the tree had stood and well, some boy jumped me and took me up into the tree. He really meant no harm. He looked, at the time, the same age as me and he was pretty freaking gorgeous!! Anyway, me being me, I panicked. He told me everything would be alright. When he noticed I was drunk he told me sorry that he scared me, and he took care of me and then soon we started sneaking out to see each other. He asked me out and of course I said yes.

"We have been dating up until now. Mom... That's 7 years of you treating me like crap because you thought I couldn't get a date." My mom looked at my face wide eyed- searching for any sign that I wasn't telling the truth. 

"Yes, mom. Yes, I broke into dad's liquor, and guess what? I drank ALL of it. Want to know the best part? He asked me to marry him!! See mom, I even pushed him out of the tree and he still stayed with me." My mom uncertainly looked at me, got up, laughed, and walked away.

"Nice story honey", she singsonged from the kitchen, getting herself some liquor to drown her sorrows in.


End file.
